Vigne
Summary Vignette April Tsukinose (月乃瀬・ヴィネット・エイプリル Tsukinose Vinetto Eipuriru) or Vigne (ヴィーネ Vīne) for short, is the deuteragonist of the series. The complete opposite of Gabriel, she is very responsible and often has to look after Gabriel, who lives in the same building as her, contrary to her actual role as a demon. Vigne can be said to be the purest character in the group. She is kind, friendly, polite, responsible, helpful, and diligent. Often, she acts like the eldest sister of the group with Raphi usually assisting her more than Gab and Satania. As a result of her ideal character, Vigne is the opposite of Gab. She can be deemed as the "Fallen Demon" version. Many people mistook her as an angel instead of a demon. Vigne has a solemn and mature persona, which makes her fit as a leader for the group. Although it was Gab who brought them together, Vigne manages to keep them together so that they remain good friends and stop all potential trouble that could split them. Despite so, Vigne is not without her flaws, as she is quite temperamental when she gets annoyed too much, although her patience is admirable since handling both Gab and Satania requires incredible patience. She becomes cruel enough once she loses her temper, using intimidation and even harsh punishments to keep things straight; on one instance she even used her demon form to stop Gab and Satania from ruining their Christmas celebration. Her serious nature also made her intolerant of being treated like a toy, like when Satania said she is a slave/follower, Vigne immediately retaliate by not giving her the clothes she needs. Overall, her negative personality is far overshadowed by her positive traits making her the straight character of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with magic Name: Vignette April Tsukinose Origin: Gabriel Dropout Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pitchfork Mastery, Weapon Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Flight (All angels and devils can fly with their wings), Explosion Manipulation (Can release an explosion with her devil pitchfork), Telepathy (Has talked to Satania with their minds while they were interviewing), Transformation (Can disguise as a human and transform into a devil), Cloth Manipulation (Her cloth changes when she transforms), Non-Physical Interaction (Can see through ghosts), Aura (Every angels and devils have their own aura), Dimensional Travel (Created a magical circle which can cross through a dimension where heaven and hell are connected) Attack Potency: Wall level+ (Created an explosion that destroyed part of a room with her pitchfork), higher with magic Speed: Subsonic (Should be comparable to Gabriel who chopped Satania's neck this fast) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Wall level+ (Survived her own explosion that she caused in Gabriel's room) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range physically, extended melee range with her Devil Pitchfork Standard Equipment: A Devil Pitchfork Intelligence: Gifted (She is very smart and has learned some spells that she can use, like a magical circle which can teleport her including her friends to a dimension where heaven and hell are connected) Weaknesses: Is afraid of cockroaches and ghosts. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gabriel Dropout Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Athletes Category:Chefs Category:Demons Category:Telepaths Category:Schoolgirls Category:Students Category:Weapon Masters Category:Trident Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 9